


Perfect

by Sammygirl2003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Crossword Puzzles, Destiel Daily Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Life after apocalypse, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirl2003/pseuds/Sammygirl2003
Summary: Cas and Dean are having a casual time after the apocalypse.Sorry I suck at summaries ;)





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujoshifangirl2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshifangirl2003/gifts).



> I came up with this idea in my sleep, so please forgive me if this is shitty. Also this is my first supernatural work. Hope you like it!

Castiel and Dean were having a casual time. Fighting the apocalypse _is_ exhausting, after all.

While Dean was reading a magazine, Cas was solving a crossword puzzle which he found intriguing.

Human stuff and all.

He turned his head towards Dean and asked, "Hey Dean, what is a seven letter word for 'having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics, as good as it is possible to be'?"

Castiel knew it was ' _Perfect_ ', but he wanted to hear it from Dean. Dean didn’t even hesitate a moment and said,"Castiel", without looking up from his magazine.

Castiel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Thanks for reading it!


End file.
